Episode 7691 (9th December 2016)
Plot Chas moans to Moira about Liv just as PC Stevens arrives at the pub with a Social Worker. Cain watches as Moira leaves. Laurel asks Cain to have a look at Doug's car, but moody Cain tells her to find another garage. Liv explains to the social worker that Gabby told her to film things, and insists it was just a laugh. Chas assures the social worker and PC Stevens that it won't happen again. Liv is issued with a warning, but is made aware she could go to prison if something like this happens again. Chas is frustrated at the lack of discipline Aaron is giving Liv. Gabby scrolls through her texts, and pretends she is sick. Bernice is annoyed to learn that Liv has only been given a warning, and can't believe it when Gabby also gets a warning. Laurel tells Sandy that between them all she has managed to get someone to look after Ashley everyday. Ashley is distressed that he's not going to the day centre. Bernice barges into Mulberry Cottage with Gabby in tow and moans about the police warning. Emma finds Moira crying over a Christmas card addressed to Holly. Bernice is dumbfounded that the police treated Gabby the same as Liv. Gabby apologises to Ashley for making things harder for him again. Sandy insists he'll look after Ashley and orders Laurel to take some time for herself. Kasim asks Finn on a date. Nicola is surprised to learn Laurel has taken Ashley out of day care. Eric asks Frank to settle his B&B bill, but Frank manages to wriggle out of it by reminding Eric he is paying back the cancer ward. Eric warns Leyla that Frank is not to be trusted. Laurel is shocked to see Ashley coming out of the phone box in his dressing gown. Laurel returns Ashley home and realises Sandy feel asleep whilst looking after him and Dotty. She isn't pleased. Things get worse for Laurel when she receives a call that Arthur is unwell and needs to be picked up from school early. She realises she'll have to take Ashley and Dotty on the bus to pick him up. Bernice orders Liv to stay away from Gabby and takes her phone off her. Chas suggests they sit down and figure out a way through this, but Aaron refuses to take parenting advice from Bernice. Bernice reveals she could have easily gone to the licensing board. Chas worries she'll lose her license and tells Aaron to start cracking down on Liv, or they'll need to move out now. Whilst getting off the bus, Ashley wanders into the road just as a car comes round the corner. Diane manages to stop in time. Cain is annoyed to see Emma and Moira together, suspicious that they are best mates all of a sudden despite Emma hating Moira for over twenty years. Zak puts it down to shared grief. Cain is adamant Emma is getting her feet under the table in a bid to get the farm from Moira, and he can't get near enough to stop her. Zak tells Cain that Emma won't see him coming. Laurel tells Ashley it's time for bed. Frank teaches Jacob some card tricks. Laurel puts Ashley to bed but he becomes frightened when Dotty starts crying. Laurel ushers Ashley back into bed but Ashley swings for her again so Laurel ends up locking him in the bedroom. Cast Regular cast *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Dotty Thomas - Tilly-Rue Foster and Ellerie Carroll (uncredited) *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant Guest cast *PC Stevens - JP Conway *Social Worker - Vicky Mills *Kasim Sabet - Ethan Kai Locations *The Woolpack - Exterior, backroom and public bar *Main Street *Café Main Street - Exterior and interior *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen, living room,Laurel and Ashley's bedroom and upstairs hallway *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms and front garden *Farrers Barn - Downstairs rooms *Hotten Road *David's Shop - Shop floor Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes